


Glad You're Here

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BB-8 is not having their sofa shenanigans, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Finn is not part of this debauchery he's just trying to be a pal, M/M, Mentions of Kylo Ren, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Hux moves in with Poe after being released from the prison ward.  As they try to move on, the past reasserts itself in an unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

Poe had done more cleaning in the past two days than he could remember having done in his life.  It had been years since he had had his own residence, but it hadn’t taken long for it to get what Rey called that “lived in” look.  Clothes and dishes seemed to accumulate so much faster when he wasn’t eating and wearing pretty much the same thing every day.  He hadn’t seen it as a problem until the evening when Finn had come over for a drink after their last session of the day.

“You know, this is gonna be a big adjustment for him,” he had pointed out.  “He’ll be used to . . . order.  Nothing out of place on the Finalizer.  Or in the prison ward, I imagine.”

Poe had nodded, looking grimly into his glass.  He had been elated when General Organa finally announced that she was releasing Hux into his custody as payment for his cooperation.  Hux was still suspicious, in spite of all his and the general’s reassurances, and Poe had finally given up, believing that it would take his actually being home to make him understand that his freedom was real.

Now, that reality was coming home to him as well. With Finn’s help, he had taken the apartment from looking lived in to looking almost totally uninhabited. And now it was going to be inhabited by two men whose backgrounds—and habits, no doubt—could hardly be more different.  He was used to being responsible for the pilots serving under him in battle, and he was responsible now for the new ones he was training, but he had never been so fully responsible for another person.  Stars, he hadn’t had that kind of responsibility over anyone besides BB-8 since his dad had allowed to get a kitten as a boy. 

He found himself thinking about that anxious cat more when he got Hux home.  He had walked through the front door so cautiously, as though he feared someone way lying in wait for him.  At Poe’s direction he sat down on the sofa, looking around the room with curiosity but making no effort to explore on his own.  Even dinner had been an awkward affair.  Poe had taken advantage of the planet’s agricultural bounty, choosing a variety of brightly colored fruits and vegetables to tempt Hux’s taste, but they had only bewildered him.  He had called BB-8, not Poe, to the kitchen to identify them for him, and still had come back with only bread.  Poe refused to comment his choice; he had been used to a bland diet.  Being planetside and eating food that had grown on that planet was a lot to get used to; he was still getting used to it himself.

“You’re sure you’re alright, Hugs?” he finally let himself ask.  He had held off, not wanting to make him self-conscious, but enough was enough.

Hux looked at him, unreadable for a moment.  “I’m fine,” he answered softly, an edge of uncertainty in his voice.  As he spoke he lifted a hand to run over his shorn hair and looked down at the soft, baggy shirt and pants he was wearing.  Both the outfit and haircut had been selected to make him less recognizable to anyone they encountered on their way home.  It was only now that it occurred to Poe that they made it hard for Hux to recognize himself, and that this was a problem.

“I suppose I’m a little tired,” he admitted.  Poe gave him a sympathetic nod.  As keyed up as Hux had been all day, it was no surprise.

“Well, if you want to use the ‘fresher, I’ll make sure your bed is ready for you when you come out.  If you’re ready to go to sleep that is.”

Hux’s brow creased with confusion as he looked at him.  “My bed? I had thought . . .”

It took some effort for Poe not to smile with relief.  “Well, yeah.  I have a guest bed, and I thought on your first night you’d . . .” he trailed off as Hux’s lips curved into a frown. “You might like to have some space.”

“I want to sleep with you.” As soon as the words were out Hux dropped his eyes, his cheeks flushing.  “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Poe did grin at that, a bit embarrassed himself at his excitement.  It wasn’t as though they hadn’t had sex before, but this was different.  This would be in his own bed, not the ground on some nowhere planet.  Their bed now, Poe thought.  He just managed to will away his smile before Hux saw it.

“Sure thing.  I just, you know, wanted you to have options.”

Hux gave him a tiny smile.  “Well, I suppose I had better get cleaned up then,” he said as he pushed himself up from the sofa.  “Do you have soap and shampoo I can use?”

“Yeah, you’re welcome to whatever is in there,” Poe said to Hux’s retreating form.  “There’s some stuff in the cabinet if you don’t like what you see right away.”

“An array of hair products, I imagine,” Hux threw back.

“Hey, you’ve got room to talk, Hugs,” he replied, beaming.  “Oh, and I put your new underwear in there, too.” Stars, he sounded like a husband already.

Once he heard the door of the refresher close, he got up and made his way to the bedroom to give it one more once over.  Everything seemed to be in order, but he couldn’t stop himself from checking his bedside drawer one last time. There were condoms, even though there hadn’t been when he took Hux before they were rescued, and he was fairly sure neither of them had been with anyone since. And a lot of lube.  Perhaps he had gone overboard in that respect, but one thing was certain.  He didn’t want to be caught without it ever again.

He stripped and dressed for bed, breaking his habit by putting his clothes in the hamper Finn had given him.  Struggling to calm his nerves and impatience, he waited.

* * *

Hux stood under the hot water for far longer than necessary, letting it soothe his tense muscles.  The prison ward refresher had been warm enough, but his use of it had been restricted.  This was an indulgence he could accept.

He squeezed a dollop of the shampoo into his hand and worked it into a lather. Too much for his hair as short as it was now.  Hux sighed.  He had worn it exactly the same way since he was a teenager, and then it had gotten so long and scraggly when he and Poe were stranded.  He had been glad he couldn’t see it then, but oh, he had grown to love the way Poe’s hands felt in his hair.  Tucking it behind his ear, pulling it as he kissed his way down his neck.  And now it was gone.  Between the memories and the scent of Poe that pervaded the space, Hux’s cock twitched and began to fill under the spray.  He turned the tab from hot to cool before he reached for the soap.  It did not bode well for the rest of the evening if he couldn’t even clean himself without getting excited.

He rubbed himself dry with his towel before looking into the mirror.  Soaking wet, his hair didn’t look so different, but it wasn’t as though he could keep it that way.  He opened the cabinet door, hoping his joke about hair products would prove true.  Alas, there was nothing there that provided the hold he needed.  It was typical Poe, really.  He saw no need to alter his hair’s natural inclination.

With a sigh, Hux looked at himself again.  He supposed he had no choice but to let his do the same, at least for now.  Grabbing the towel again, he rubbed his hair aggressively, stopping only when it was mostly dry.  And mostly sticking straight up.  He sighed again.  Then the package of briefs caught his eye.

It was the one request he had made of Poe when he had finally convinced him that he was going to be released.  It was an odd one, judging from Poe’s reaction, but Poe didn’t know how cheap and uncomfortable the prison-issue underwear was.  He smiled to discover that the new ones were both black and the right size.  For all his skepticism, at least Poe had listened.

The smile faded as he looked down at the heap of clothes he had stripped off.  They were different than what he had worn in prison, but in terms of the poor fit, they were no better.  He couldn’t bear the thought of putting them back on.  If he had had more confidence in Poe, he could have asked for pajamas, but it was too late now.  He put on a pair of briefs and looked in the mirror one last time.  A part of him blanched at the thought of leaving the refresher so exposed.  In spite of what they’d done, Poe had never seen so much of his body before.  Their first time had been an attempt to stay warm.  But another part said that Poe needed to know exactly what he was getting, and this part won out.  Hux grimaced as he looked down at his lean torso and prominent ribs.  It wasn’t that he hated his body; it had always served him well enough, and that was the important thing.  But he did hate the vulnerability of being seen for the first time. Best to get it over with, he thought to himself and opened the door. 

The sound of BB-8’s beeps drew him to the bedroom, where he found Poe sending the droid off to be charged for the night.  When he entered the room, BB-8 beeped loudly with alarm.

“BB-8, be nice!” Poe cried, but Hux waved him silent, heat rushing to his cheeks.

“It’s fine.  They’re just not used to seeing all this . . . skin.” It hadn’t even occurred to him that Poe’s _droid_ would be upset by his nudity.  He himself had been used to feeling no more self-conscious around droids than when he was alone.

He felt his blush deepen when he saw Poe staring at him, as though he wasn’t used to seeing all that skin either.

“Goodnight, buddy,” he murmured to the droid.  Hux was just about to step forward when BB-8 came to a stop beside him, looking up expectantly. For a moment, Hux and the droid stared at each other in silence.

“Say goodnight, Hux.” Poe urged gently.

Hux couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at that.  He had never said goodnight, or good morning for that matter, to a droid in his life.  But, he supposed different rules would apply here, and he had best learn them.

“Goodnight, BB-8.  Rest well.”

This appeared satisfactory, if only just.  BB-8 gave him an unenthusiastic beep, and went on their way. 

“I’m sorry if I . . .” he began as he walked towards him, but Poe waved his concerns off with a smile.  “It’s fine, Hugs. It’s just going to take a little while for you two to get used to each other.” As he spoke, his eyes drifted over Hux’s body, settling on his groin.  “Oh good, they fit!” he exclaimed.

Hux followed his gaze, bewildered; what was he talking about?

His heart raced as Poe reached for him, hooking a finger into the waistband of his briefs.  “I mean these.  They’re the right size.”

His ears burned with embarrassment.  Of course that was what Poe meant: what else could it possibly have been?

“Hey Hugs, are you alright?” He saw concern in Poe’s dark eyes.  “You seem a little nervous.”

Hux swallowed with some difficulty.  “I’m fine.  I just . . . I didn’t want to put the clothes you . . . from this afternoon back on.” Poe had begun idly stroking his hip just above the waistband.  It was very distracting.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you pajamas.  Maybe I can do that tomorrow,” Poe murmured as he continued to look over him.  His eyes seemed darker from this angle, but perhaps it was because the light from the lamp was softer than in had been in the living room.  At the very least, he didn’t look repulsed.

“I probably have an undershirt you could wear.  If it would make you more comfortable, I mean.”

Hux sighed, pulling away from Poe to sit down next to him.  “I suppose.” He looked down at his bare thighs, wishing he could have pants too. For the first time in many years, he fought the urge to hug his knees to his chest.

He could feel Poe’s eyes on him before he stood to retrieve the undershirt.  Once it was on, Hux looked down at himself again.  It barely helped at all, for though it covered him up, it also accentuated how much smaller he was than Poe.  The neck and arm holes hung down far too low, and the extra material . . .

He gasped softly as Poe gathered the excess in his hand, resting his fist against Hux’s flat belly.

“It’s a bit too big for you, but it will do for tonight, won’t it?”

“It’s . . . fine,” Hux forced out, trying to keep his voice even as Poe splayed his hand out on his belly.

“Good,” Poe replied absently as he slid his hand up his arm and across his shoulders, gingerly rubbing them.  Hux wanted to relax into his touch, but he still felt too uncertain.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he murmured, finally looking up at Poe.

He felt his fingers tighten on his shoulder as Poe looked away, blinking. “I just . . . I’m so glad you’re here.  I didn’t know if . . .”

Hux was astonished.  For the past few weeks, Poe had seemed so confident, and now he learned  that he had harbored doubts as well.  He had deceived him, and he should be angry.  But what he felt was quite the opposite.

Tentatively, he reached for Poe’s face, turning it towards him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but before the words could come forth Poe was grasping his shoulders and pressing their lips together.  He moaned when Hux kissed him back a moment later, then pulled away to kiss along his cheek.  When he found the sensitive spot below his ear, Hux tightened his fingers in Poe’s hair and the front of his undershirt.  They broke apart just long enough to pull Poe’s undershirt over his head.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he murmured into Hux’s ear, rubbing a palm up his spine.

He could only nod before Poe turned him by the shoulder, kissing down the back of his neck.  He moaned when he felt the sharp edges of his teeth against his skin.

“Get on the bed,” Poe ordered. “On your knees.”

He complied, heart racing.  He had expected Poe to say more, but he was all action, and that was fine with Hux. Poe rubbed soothing hands up his back and down his sides as he kissed and nipped along the line of his shoulders.  Hux was about the pull the undershirt off, eager to feel Poe’s mouth against more of his skin, when he pushed it up from behind to kiss the sensitive small of his back.  Hux shivered, ticklish, and tried to pull away.

“Poe, I . . . ah!”

He cried out when Poe sank his teeth into his hip just above the swell of his ass.  He kissed the bite, gripping Hux’s thigh.

“Did you like that, baby?” he purred.

Hux flushed at the endearment.  His breath had grown shallow and his cock was straining against the confines of his briefs. Did Poe really need further answer?

Before he could decide, Poe’s hand had slipped between his legs to cup his erection. “I think you do.”

He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as Poe toyed with his slit through the fabric.

Without warning, Poe grabbed his hips and pulled his ass up higher.  “I think you can do without these now.” He jerked the briefs down Hux’s thighs and put his hands between them, inching them apart.  Hux felt his breath catch as he realized what Poe was about to do and his cock grew even harder.  Stars, it had been so long.

He spread his knees as far as the briefs would allow as Poe nipped along his cleft, fighting the urge to push back against his mouth when he kissed the base of his spine.

“Poe, I . . . the . . . my underwear,” he stammered.

Poe froze for a moment.  Then, to Hux’s surprise, he laughed. 

“Yeah, that’s an issue. Lie down on your belly, and I’ll take care of them.”

Hux obeyed, trying to ignore the jolt of pleasure as his cock brushed against the bedding.  Once the briefs were off, he tried to get up again, but a hand on his back kept him in place.  He shivered at the feeling of Poe’s breath against his lower back as he leaned over him.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” he asked, drawing his fingertips lightly over Hux’s ass. 

“I . . . think so.” I hope so, he thought, torn between grinding against the bed and pushing back against the maddening hands.

“Are you alright with that?”

In answer, Hux raised his ass, spreading his legs further.  Poe groaned as he pulled his cheeks further apart with his thumbs.  Even knowing what was coming, Hux couldn’t hold back a gasp when Poe’s hot tongue flicked over his rim before circling it.  He settled down on his forearms, licking Hux over and over as he writhed helplessly against the sheets, smearing them with precome.  Ignoring his whine of frustration, Poe pulled him up onto his knees again.  When he pushed the tip of his tongue inside, it was almost too much.

“Stop,” Hux croaked out, reaching to grip his leaking cock at the base.

Poe lifted his head.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine.  I just . . . need a moment.”

Poe sat back, stroking Hux’s flank until he said he was ready.

Hux flattered himself that he had more control now, but when Poe pressed the tip of his tongue into the soft place just beneath his hole he groaned and pushed back.  It had always been a trouble spot.

Finally, Poe showed him some mercy. “I’m gonna finger you now, okay?”

Hux could only grunt his assent.  He lay his head on his arms, taking deep, measured breaths while Poe retrieved the lube.

He started with only one finger, though it slipped in easily.  By the time he added a second, twisting them to stretch him further, Hux was ready to sob with frustration.  His cock was leaking so much now that a thread of precome attached the tip of it to the bedding beneath, and it ached. 

A brush against his prostate made him moan and arch, and Poe’s repeated strokes almost overwhelmed him a second time.  He swore, reaching for the base of his cock again.

“I swear, if you don’t fuck me soon I . . .” His jaw dropped in a soundless cry as Poe added a third finger and pressed them all against his prostate.

“All in good time, Hugs,” he cooed.

* * *

The truth was that he was almost as eager as Hux.  So eager that when he finally decided Hux was relaxed enough he almost pushed straight into him before putting on his condom.  He tried to go slow, even as Hux pushed back against him greedily.  He had been the same way the first time, after all, when there had been far less lube and less careful preparation.  Poe had pounded into him with abandon, encouraged by Hux’s pleading, but he could still remember how his stomach had turned with shame when he pulled his softened cock out and found it covered with blood.

“Are you okay, baby?” he murmured, stroking Hux’s side when he was fully sheathed.

“Poe, please . . . I . . .” he choked off with a sob of relief when Poe finally began to move.  Hux was more silent this time, but the way he arched his back encouraged him all the same.  A thrust against his prostate drew a muffled noise.

“Stop biting your lip,” Poe demanded, his suspicion confirmed when Hux cried out loud at the next thrust.

“Yeah, like that,” he groaned, draping himself over Hux’s back to kiss between his shoulders.  He wanted more: to press his lips against the side of Hux’s neck, to mumble praise in his ear.  Reaching for Hux’s neck, he wrapped his fingers around his throat and tried to pull his head back.

Hux froze. And then he did make noise.

“STOP!” he screamed, clawing at Poe’s hand and dropping his hips.  Poe scrambled back, withdrawing from Hux’s hole with a wet pop. Hux hunkered at the head of the bed, his knees pulled up against his chest, wide-eyed with his hand covering his neck.  Poe’s mouth gaped in horror.

“Hux, what’s wrong?” he pleaded.  “Did I hurt you?” Reflexively, he raised his hands, dimly aware of how ridiculous he must look kneeling there like he was under arrest, his aching cock still standing up between his thighs.

Hux was still panting, but he looked a little less wild now that he could see Poe wasn’t going to touch him.  He dropped his protective hand to the bed with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Poe,” he muttered, despondent.  “It’s nothing.”

Poe fought the urge to scoff.  How could whatever caused that reaction be nothing? “What’s the matter?” he asked gently.

Hux wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on them.  “I just . . . when you put your hand on my . . . on my . . .”

“Your neck?” Poe offered.  The realization hit him.  “Has someone . . . hurt you there?” Choked you, he thought, but it seemed too awful to say aloud.

Hux gave a barely perceptible nod.  “But it’s alright now.  I . . . I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.  You’re not like him. I’m being ridiculous.” He glanced down at Poe’s front.  “We can still . . .”

Poe cut him off mid-offer.  “What? Absolutely not!”

Hux sighed again.  “I’m really sorry.  I didn’t mean to ruin things.”

Poe sat back, pulling up his knees like Hux to hide his cock.  It was still hard and his balls were already aching.  Though he couldn’t see, he was sure Hux was in a similar state.

“You didn’t ruin anything, baby,” he said, meeting Hux’s eyes. “It’s not your fault.  I’m sorry I scared you.”

Hux seemed to relax a little at that.  He lay back against the headboard and extended one long leg, keeping the knee closer to Poe bent to hide his groin.  He definitely looked uncomfortable. They said no more, and after a few seconds Poe got up and turned off the lights.  They would both be more comfortable in the dark.  He gingerly pulled off his condom, dropping it in the trash before he pulled back the covers.

Once he was in bed, he felt Hux stretch out next to him, still tense, still breathing unevenly.  He’s probably no sleepier than I am, Poe thought sadly.  He had imagined every possible way the evening could go badly, he believed, but nothing like this had crossed his mind. The disappointment was almost too great to bear. After staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours, his eyelids started to grow heavy.  He yawned and was just about to roll onto his side when he felt Hux shift next to him.  He inched closer and lay his head on Poe’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice soft.  Hux jolted with surprise.

“Oh! I thought you were asleep.  I’ll just . . .”

“No, it’s okay.  Come here.”

He stretched out his arm tentatively, draping it over Hux’s back as he nestled against him.

“Hux?”

For a moment, there was no answer.  “Yes?”

Poe swallowed, gathering his courage.  “What happened to you? Before? Was it . . . was it Kylo Ren?”

With a contemptuous scoff, Hux propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at him.  “Yes, that was it,” he replied, as though his former rival was a force himself rather than a man.

Poe nodded, turning on his side to face him.  He knew he should leave it at that and just go to sleep, but he was curious.  And he wasn’t sure if Hux would answer him another time.

“What happened?”

Hux hesitated.  “Oh, you don’t want to hear about that,” he muttered.

“I do.” When silence followed again, he added, “Only if you want to, though.  If you’d rather not talk about it . . .”

“When I found him in the throne room,” Hux began, cutting him off.  “He declared himself Supreme Leader and I challenged him.  And he . . .”

“Choked you,” Poe finished.

Hux nodded.  “He used the Force.  So it wasn’t exactly a fair fight.”

Poe stroked the side of Hux’s slender arm. He supposed it wouldn’t have been a fair fight in any event.  “I’m so sorry he did that to you,” he murmured.

Hux gave a bitter little laugh.  “Don’t be too sorry for me.  If I had been quicker with my blaster, he would have never have regained consciousness.”

His tone made Poe shiver.  “And then what?”

“Well, then I would have been Supreme Leader, and we would not be here now,” Hux answered, his tone inscrutable. For a moment, Poe wished his could see his expression, but then he was rather glad Hux could not see his. He could hardly take comfort in it.

“Well, I’m still glad you’re here,” he offered.

He could feel Hux’s eyes on him again, even in the darkness.  “Are you?”

“Mmmhmm,” he replied, half-expecting Hux to get up.  Instead, he lay down again, closer this time, resting his head on his chest.  Poe could barely hear him when he murmured, “I suppose I am, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this to be a one-shot, but then I just couldn't leave Hux and Poe in that unsatisfied state, as fluffy as it was at the end.
> 
> Here, have some more porn (and fluff!)

Poe had taken the blanket from the bed to wrap around him, but even that wasn’t enough to stop him from shivering as he lay on the sofa.  Earlier that morning, Hux had asked if he might turn down the climate control unit.  It was the only request he had made about anything in Poe’s quarters, so he couldn’t deny him.  He pulled the blanket tighter around his neck, hoping his shaking wasn’t too obvious and regretting everything.

When Hux came in with a steaming cup of tea, Poe stared at it from his cocoon with envy.  The corners of Hux’s lips barely curved up.

“Are you sure it isn’t too cold for you?” he asked.

Poe shook his head, clutching the blanket more tightly at the threat of it loosening around his neck.  “I’m fine.  Just . . . kriff, that tea looks good!”

“Well, would you like a cup?”

Poe felt his lip curl in disgust.  He had tried Hux’s favorite taurine tea once out of curiosity when he asked him to bring some to his cell, but the bitterness was so overwhelming he had only taken one sip.

“No thanks.  It’s not the taste I want.  Just the heat.”

Hux sat his cup down, rising.  “I’ll turn it down, shall I?”

“No, no,” Poe insisted, sticking a hand out into the cold air to beacon him.  “I have a better idea.  Come here.”

Hux approached him slowly, confused in a way that tugged at Poe’s heart.  Even though want he wanted was so simple, Hux had no idea what it was.

“Lie on top of me.”

Hux’s frown only deepened as he complied, and it was enough to make Poe chuckle.

“Is that better?” he asked.  “I’m not too heavy?”

Poe wanted laugh at that, but he settled for bringing a hand up to stroke between Hux’s sharp shoulder blades.

“No, this is fine, babe.  Thank you.”

Hux smiled, shifting to get more comfortable.  He caught Poe off guard when he raised a hand to comb through the front of his hair.

“What did you do to this? It’s . . . ah . . .

“Poofier?” Poe supplied with a grin.

“I was going to say ‘softer,’ but yes.  That too.”

“I’m not working today, so I didn’t put anything in it.  This is all natural.”

Hux buried his fingers in it again, his mouth falling open unconsciously as he gently took hold of a curl and stretched it out to its full length. 

“You like it, don’t you? My hair?”

The blush that arose on Hux’s cheeks was the only answer he needed.  “It’s just . . . it’s atypical.”

“And yours isn’t?”

Hux scoffed at that.  “I suppose.  Mine doesn’t _do_ anything out of the ordinary, though.  Except be red. And stand up where it shouldn’t.

Poe reached to stroke an errant strand.  There was no denying that it was true.  But he was glad to see it freed from the gel prison Hux had trapped it in when he first knew him.

The memory stirred something in Poe, and he lowered his hand to the back of Hux’s neck and moved forward to kiss him.

It started slow, but soon Hux was licking across the seam of Poe’s lips and Poe was carding his fingers through Hux’s hair.  He remembered the state they had both been left in by his misstep the previous night.  It was no wonder that a simple kiss was enough to get them going.  Finding himself tangled in the blanket, he soon pulled back.

“Hold on.  This won’t do,” he explained, struggling to free his arms.

Hux sprang back to settle on his knees, watching with distress. “What’s wrong?”

His hair was already a mess, and through his concern Poe could detect an edge of roughness in his voice.  It was enough to make his cock twitch.

“Get under here.  I want to feel you.”

Hux was on his feet in a second, pulling the covers back and climbing onto Poe with much less grace than the first time.  His hand went to Poe’s chest as he leaned down to kiss him again.

“You’re only wearing this thin t-shirt?” he asked.  “It’s no wonder you’re cold!”

“Well, it was warmer this morning when . . . “ He broke off with a gasp when Hux’s thumb brushed over a peaked nipple.

“Is this from the cold, too?” Hux asked, amused.

“Among other things,” Poe groaned when Hux pinched his nipple through the fabric.  He was sure he could feel his erection by now and was tormenting him on purpose.  In reprisal, he slipped a hand down Hux’s back to cup his ass. Hux kissed him again, harder, and nipped his lower lip before leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of his neck. By the time he laved his tongue over the other nipple, leaving a damp patch over it, Poe had had enough.

He lowered his other hand to join the first, sliding this one underneath Hux’s waistband to cup and squeeze a bare cheek.  Hux moaned and rolled his hips against him.  Poe could feel that his cock was swelling too.

“Fuck, babe.  That’s so good,” Poe murmured, his eyes falling shut.

The next thing he heard was an indignant beep.  He opened his eyes to see BB-8 looking down at him, rolling from side to side and beeping again, telling him off.  He could feel Hux’s cheek burning against his chest where he lay it just before he pulled the blanket over his head, and he had to fight the urge to do the same.

“I’m sorry, buddy! I know, I know.  We’ll go to the bedroom!”

He could feel his cheeks warming too.  He had forgotten all about the droid.  It had been so long since he had even brought someone home, and now Hux was living there. They were going to have to be lot more careful than he’d realized.

“Come on,” he said to the blanket covered heap on top of him.  “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Hux attempted to stand, the blanket still wrapped around him, but he immediately stepped on the end of it and lost his balance.  Poe sat up just fast enough to reach for his waist and stop him from falling to the floor.

“Take it easy, Hugs!” he cried, laughing.  “We’re not in a hurry.”

Hux dropped the blanket and glanced pointedly at Poe’s crotch, raising an eyebrow.  Poe could only shrug.

“Alright, we’re not in that big of a hurry.  Let’s go!”

* * *

For someone so visibly cold, Poe’s speed in getting naked again impressed Hux.  He chose to take his time, indulging in the view spread out on the bed before him.  Poe was shorter, but his broad shoulders and defined chest and abs made Hux want to bend down and trace every line of them with his tongue.  But he stopped himself.  As much as Poe had teased him the night before, he deserved to wait.

He slowly pulled down his new pajama pants and stepped out of them, folding them neatly across the foot of the bed before he pulled the black undershirt over his head.  Poe had bought both earlier that morning before he turned down the climate control and went into hibernation on the sofa.  Hux started to take off his black briefs, too, but thought the better of it.  Poe had seen the rest of him, but he hadn’t gotten a good look at his cock yet.  He could leave that to his imagination a bit longer yet.  Besides, the snug fit and darkness of the briefs made him look bigger than he actually was.

“Come on, Hugs,” Poe whined.  When Hux looked at him he couldn’t repress a smile.  His arms were crossed over his chest, hands rubbing his biceps frantically.  He could almost hear his teeth chattering.

Taking pity on him finally, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Poe’s chest.  Broad, rough-fingered hands were on him a second later, stroking over his flat belly and up his to his chest.  His nipples were stiff from the cold, and Poe circling them with his thumbs felt good.  They weren’t as sensitive as Poe’s, but the heat in his lover’s eyes as he looked up at him was enough to make his cock harder on its own. He sighed with relief when Poe reached for his hips and tucked his fingers inside the waistband.  But when he started to get up so he could take them off, Poe’s grip tightened.

“No,” he murmured, husky.  “I like you where you are for now.”

As he spoke, he tugged the waistband down just low enough for the tip of Hux’s cock to poke out of the top and then released the band to hold it in place against his belly.  Hux bit back a whine when he felt Poe’s warm breath against it, but he couldn’t stop his cock from twitching or his hips from jerking forward.

Poe’s eyes flitted up to his face, and he smiled before lowering them to his groin again.  “You’re so lovely, Hugs.”

He didn’t have time to decide whether “lovely” was an acceptable compliment for his cock before Poe’s tongue flicked over his slit.  He swore and buried his hands in Poe’s hair to keep him in place.  Poe nosed the waistband down a bit further and kissed the newly revealed skin.  Hux groaned, fully hard now.  His self-control was starting to fray, and it was all he could do to not press the head against Poe’s lips. 

As though he could read his mind, Poe licked him again, trailing his tongue lightly over the frenulum and up the slit.  This time, when he pulled his tongue away a thin thread of precome connected it to Hux’s tip.  Hux’s flush darkened with embarrassment at the whimper that pulled out of him.  Poe grinned up a him for a second before he leaned forward, taking the tip into his mouth.  He slipped the foreskin back with his tongue and suckled lightly, drawing a choked sob from Hux.  His fingers were so tight in Poe’s hair he knew it had to hurt, but not enough to make him move away or take Hux in as deep as he desperately wanted to be.  There was nothing for him to do but squirm and, finally, beg.

“Please! I can’t . . .”

Poe lay his head back, his eyes dark with arousal.  “What do you want, baby?”

Hux looked down at himself, taking in the deep flush on his chest, the slick pink tip of his cock.  If Poe kept touching him there, he knew he wouldn’t last long.  And he wanted to.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Poe’s teeth flashed in a hungry grin.  “I hoped you’d say that.”

The climbed off of the bed together, Poe clinging to him as he stripped off his underwear.  Once he was naked, Poe pulled him flush against his hips, letting Hux feel that he was every bit as hard as he was before he stepped away to retrieve the lube that was still on the bedside table.

Hux knew that Poe wasn’t finished teasing him when he lay down on his back, but he didn’t expect to be hauled across his stomach to straddle him again.  His confusion must have shown, because when Poe caught his eye he smiled and shrugged.

“I want to see you.  You’re gorgeous like this.”

Hux felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, but his only response was to whin when Poe slid his hands up his thighs and over his hips, avoiding his straining erection.  One hand moved closer but diverted its path to slip underneath and cup his sack.  Hux growled with frustration, his cock throbbing.  Poe only smiled again as he drew his hand back to cover two fingers with lube.

They both moaned when Poe slipped one inside him.  It seemed easier than it had been the night before, as though Hux was more relaxed. He did feel more comfortable now, watching as Poe’s eyes moved down his body and settled on his cock.  When he added a second finger Hux’s cock jumped, but the ragged groan that came forth was Poe’s.  Curious, Hux ground his hips down against Poe’s fingers and pushed back.  This time, Poe’s body jerked as the tip of his cock brushed against Hux’s cleft.

“You like my ass, don’t you?” Hux asked with a triumphant leer.

Poe moaned again, beyond banter.  “Yes, I do.”

Hux clenched around his fingers.  “You want to be inside me?”

“Kriff, Hux!” He grabbed Hux’s hip, grinding up against him as he pushed him back against his cock again.

Hux wanted to pull up off of his fingers and sit down on it; anything else would take too long.  But it had been such a long time since he had ridden anyone, and the last thing he wanted was to cause another fiasco like the previous night’s. Instead, he reached for Poe’s wrist, pulling his fingers out of him with a sigh, and stretched out next to him.  When Poe started to get up to retrieve a condom, Hux stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I . . . I want you just like this.”

He reached for Poe’s cock as he spoke, wrapping his fingers around the shaft as Poe climbed on top of him.  “If that’s all right with you, of course.”

Poe made no reply but to kiss him hard as he settled down between his thighs.

The stretch as he pushed inside burned more than it had the night before.  Poe hadn’t taken as much time to prepare him, but it still felt so good Hux bit his lip to keep from crying out.  He knew Poe wanted to hear him, but something held him back from letting him know just how much he loved to be fucked.  It had always been used against him in the past.

But what if Poe were louder than he was?

Hux had put his hands on Poe’s back at the first thrust.  Now, he slid them up and over his shoulders, down across his collar bone to settle on his chest. He felt Poe’s cock throb inside him when he found his nipples, and when he pinched them Poe gave a sharp thrust against his prostate that did make him scream.  He reached for Poe’s ass, cupping it to encourage his new pace.  When he slipped a finger between his cheeks to press against his hole, Poe’s hips stuttered.

“Hugs,” he panted.  “If you do that again, I’ll come.”

Hux considered.  His cock was so hard it was leaving a pool of precome on his belly; he wouldn’t be far behind.  He arched his back as he took himself in hand and pressed against Poe’s hole again, this time hard enough for the tip of his finger to slip inside.  “Do it.”

Poe groaned loud as he reached his climax.  He held himself up until he was finished, but no sooner had has twitching stopped than he collapsed on Hux, trapping both his hand and his still hard cock beneath him.  Hux growled with frustration.

“Get off of me, you great oaf!”

Poe made no effort to rise, but he did manage to put up his elbows and drag himself back until his head was resting on Hux’s belly and Hux’s cock was free to be stroked again.

As Poe watched him, a sleepy smile spread across his face.  “Did I forget something, baby?”

“You did,” Hux panted.  “But I suppose if I want something done I . . .”

He cried out with surprise and pleasure when Poe covered his hand with his own and took the tip of his cock into his mouth.  Poe tugged his hand away, dropping it to the side as he took more of him in, brushing the tip of his cock along the roof of his mouth.  When Poe’s lips sank all the way down to his base and he hummed around him, Hux came so hard and fast there was no time to give warning.  Even after he had swallowed the last pulse, Poe held him in his mouth, only releasing him when Hux grew oversensitive and pushed his head away.

Hux’s eyes fell shut when he came and only fluttered open when Poe said his name.  His head was on Hux shoulder and he smiled at him, satisfied.

Hux smiled back.  “Well, that was much better.”

Poe’s breath tickled his skin as he laughed, and he saw a blush darkening his cheeks.  “Yeah,  I guess I’m on a bit of a learning curve.  I hadn’t realized you . . . didn’t like your neck touched.”

Hux’s eyebrows creased.  Why did he have to bring that up and kill the mood?  He thought he should sit up, but somehow he couldn’t move.  His shoulders felt too heavy.  His ass was slightly sore and he could feel Poe’s release leaking out of him, but he didn’t seem to care.  Comfortable.  It had been so long since he had felt it that it took a moment for him to remember the word.

“I don’t . . . not like it,” he murmured, giving a tiny gasp when the tip of Poe’s nose brushed against the side of his neck.  He had always been very sensitive there; it would be a pity to lose that feeling forever.

“You just have to be . . .” he trailed off with a sigh when Poe raised his head to kiss a spot just beneath Hux’s ear.

“Gentle?” he offered.

He shivered. Another word that had vanished from his vocabulary, but if this was what it meant, he could get used to it.

“Yes.”


End file.
